


Marked By The Dragon

by DarkDrabblings



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Branding, But that's only because he doesn't know how to feel, Domestic Violence, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Hanzo's a little bit crazy, Kidnapping, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDrabblings/pseuds/DarkDrabblings
Summary: Hanzo doesn't like it when his favorite pet runs away, especially when it's to some sleazy motel in the middle of nowhere. It's a shame too, just when he was finally getting attached, you had to go and ruin everything.





	Marked By The Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> A commission I did for the wonderful [AzureSky1369](http://azuresky1369.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Please enjoy!

You were surprised to find Hanzo still in the room when you stepped out of the shower, finally clean after your previous session with him. He looked over at you as he finished getting dressed and informed you that he would be leaving for an emergency meeting with the clan and probably wouldn’t return for the next few days.

You try to hide the excitement within you, knowing that if you had any chance to escape, it would be while he was gone. Instead, you said nothing, opting to nod your head in place of words, letting him know that you understood while simultaneously reaching down and picking up his blazer off the floor. 

He stared down at you curiously; head cocked to the side as you dust the jacket off.

“You seem eager to want me to leave, pet.”

You quickly shook your head and let out a sigh. “No, I was just thinking about how I would pass the time while you were gone.”

Which wasn’t entirely a lie. The room got boring if Hanzo kept you locked in here for too long. You could only watch so much television and read so many books before getting bored. 

“Will you be leaving your dragons with me this time?” you asked, looking over at your bed to the two dragons curled up on your spot, their heads resting on your pillow as you reached out your arm to give him his jacket.

“No,” he said while taking his blazer from your hands, “I will need them on this mission seeing as how they require my immediate assistance.”

You nod once more and notice his tie is still undone. Knowing the perfectionist that he is, you walk over to tie it for him. He says nothing as he stares down at you. Once you finished, you fix his collar as well and give him a small smile before wishing him farewell, turning around so you could finish dressing.

Hanzo suddenly reached out to grab your wrist, quickly turning you back around towards him before pulling you into a kiss. You willingly reciprocated, for once, slowly opening your mouth to let him slip in. Apparently satisfied at your compliance, he groaned loudly into your mouth as his tongue slid in. Your arms moved to wrap around his shoulders as he further deepened the kiss, his tongue teasing yours.

Slowly, he pulled away, nibbling on your bottom lip as he did so, before moving further down to your neck, leaving sloppy kisses in his wake. He released your wrist and wrapped his left arm tightly around your waist as the right one moved down to the front of your thigh.

Hanzo made his way underneath your towel until his fingers brushed against your clit, making you moan into him. He pulled you closer towards him as he began to tease you; his fingers barely grazing the still sensitive nub and sometimes moving around it but never fully touching it. He smirks as you try and rock into him, whining when he pulls his hand out from underneath you, keeping you away from the pleasure that you seek.

Finally, Hanzo reached the spot between your neck and collarbone that he knows you love and before you could let out a moan, he bit down. Instead, you whimper at the sharp pain and tighten your grip on him, hands balling up the fabric of his jack as he continued his attack. The sounds of him kissing and sucking on the spot that made your legs go weak were like music to your ears. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and his men call him from outside, informing him that they’re ready and awaiting his orders. He pulls away from abused skin with a small pop and kisses the mark beginning to grow. His lips come back to meet yours once more for a final kiss before finally pulling away. 

Your arms fall back down to your sides, and you’re surprised to find yourself a little more than flustered at his actions. He chuckles at the blush growing on your cheeks and notes your dilated pupils before patting your head. He calls out to his dragons, and you silently watch as they turn into their spirit forms before disappearing underneath his sleeve.

Hanzo then turns around and heads towards the door, straightening himself out before opening it.

“By the time that mark has faded, I will have already returned to you, my pet,” he calls out as he leaves. 

You continue standing there with a dumbfounded look even after the door locks, and the footsteps fade away. 

\----------

You waited a day to put your plan in motion. And on the evening of your escape, you began making a small pack of things that you would need. Packing lightly, you used one of the many larger purses Hanzo had bought for you; you made sure that you had all of your necessities such as your toiletries and a couple of change of clothes, folded as small possible. You smirked to yourself as you fondly remember it was something your mother had taught you growing up. 

For the money issue, you figured that you could find a small pawn shop and sell some of the jewelry that Hanzo had given you. Quickly wrapping the ones that looked more expensive in a handkerchief, you paused as your hand reached out to grab the most recent necklace Hanzo had given you. Slowly picking it up, you ran your thumb over the golden arrow and rubbed over the diamond tip as a small pang of guilt hit you. 

Maybe you shouldn’t leave just yet. Afterall, the two of you were finally getting along.

You closed your eyes and shook your head at the thought before throwing the necklace in with the other valuables. You didn’t belong here. The Shimada estate was not your home. No matter what happened, you had to remember that Hanzo was your captor. He took you from your home in the middle of the night and brought you here to breed like some sick prize.

Finally packing the last of your belongings, you looked around to see if you had missed anything. Seeing nothing else, you proceeded to pull the blankets off the bed and tie the ends together. When the knots were finally tight, and you knew they would hold your weight, you opened up the window and waited a minute to make sure that there were no guards around before tying one end of the blanket to the railing. 

Securing the bag over your shoulder, you swing yourself over the railing and begin to shimmy down the makeshift rope. Reaching the end, you realize that you were still a good 7 feet off the ground, but you were too close to freedom to be scared now. So you took the risk and let go, dropping the rest of the way. Luckily, your ass cushioned the fall, and after a brief adjustment period to get the feeling back in your tailbone, you set off towards the back door. 

You had seen it many times on your walks through the gardens. Usually, there was a guard or two standing by, but at night no one would be there. You knew it lead to the outside because only the people delivering supplies would go through it. You decided to take your chance and walked up to it. Only to be surprised that it locked from the inside, meaning all you had to do was turn the lock and you would be home free. 

Reaching your hand out and unlocking it, you slightly cringed at how loud it sounded to your ears. As you placed your hand on the doorknob, you hesitated. 

What if he found you? He had eyes all over the city.

You bit your bottom lip as you stared at the door when you heard the sound of guards talking in the distance. That was all you needed before finally opening the door and running to freedom.

\----------

You’d been on the run for over a week now, never staying at one place for too long. You had sold most of the jewelry already, not caring what price they gave you for the items, just as long as you had money to survive until you could make it to the next town. You didn’t even know where you were going, only knowing that the further you were from him, the safer you were.

After a grueling bus ride, you arrived in a small town and decided to grab a bite to eat at a local ramen shop before heading to the nearest motel. As always, they ask you for your ID but usually, with these types of seedy places you just give them a few extra bucks, and they tend to leave you alone. Lucky for you, this one was no exception.

The man hands you your keys without another word, and you head to your room. Opening the door, you see that it looks like all the other places. It’s small with a full-sized bed in the middle of the room, a couple of strange stains on the rough carpet that you won’t ask any questions about, and a small bathroom equipped with a toilet that works for once.

After your shower, you get dressed for bed. Since you couldn’t pack a lot, you manage with a pair of panties and a long shirt that once belonged to Hanzo. You let out a heavy sigh when you look at your reflection in the mirror. Your eyes are baggy from the lack of sleep, but that’s the least of your concerns as you spot the mark on your collar that Hanzo left on you the last time you saw him. You touch it and barely wince; it’s deep wine color from before now slowly fading to a murky yellow.

You think back to that last night you saw him. You had surprised yourself that evening when you kissed him back, but even then it wasn’t enough to keep you there. Ever since you’ve been on the run, however, you’ve woken up at least once a night calling his name and begging him to stop. You closed your eyes at your reflection as you tried to forget about the nightmares that would keep you up, and you tried to ignore the fact that some nights when you lay in bed, you would miss the feeling of his heat surrounding your body.

Before you go to sleep, you pull out the map you got from a small gas station a few days ago to check your current location. You still don’t know where you’re running to, and you’ve tried calling home a few times but no one ever picking up. You were too scared to leave a message in case Hanzo sought to track your calls. Besides, you’ve been missing for months now, and Hanzo saw to it that no one would bother looking for you. It also didn’t help that you didn’t have any close friends, your shy nature prevented you from making too many, so calling them was out of the question.

As you laid down to sleep on the squeaky mattress, you tried to ignore the mothball smell that came from moving the covers around. After finally finding a position that you were comfortable in, you stared straight ahead, looking at the water stained wallpaper. As your concerns began to fade away, you couldn’t stop your mind from remembering the first time you met Hanzo. 

Hanzo had told you many times that it was his dragons who noticed you that day amidst the cherry blossoms in the park. He had, at first, paid you no mind until they began to stir on his arm, begging to be let out. They motioned to him where to look, and that’s when he saw you. He’d also told you how he thought you were nothing special, just another ordinary girl, but his dragons were persistent. They said that you were the one worthy of carrying his heirs, so he did as most dragons did and took you, adding you to his hoard.

You didn’t recall that day at the park but what you did remember was seeing a flash of blue right before you laid in bed that evening. When you awoke, you were in his room, and he ravished you that night and every night thereafter. You can still recall the feeling of your sensitive tissue tearing as he forced himself inside you. The dark marks he made nightly on your skin lingered, making it so that everyone would know who it was that owned you. Always telling you how it was your sole duty to carry on his legacy. You quickly learned that it was easier to agree to his wild demands, no matter how degrading they would be than to refuse him. So you would bide your time and plan for your eventual escape whenever he’d lock you in his room for days at a time.

But the worst days were when he was kind to you. You hated the days when he would come home with lavish gifts that would probably never leave the confinements of your prison. His dragons would snuggle up to you as soon as they got a chance. You were pretty sure that the only reason he held back was that his dragons told him to. And on some nights after a particularly rough session, he would clean you up himself, pulling you into his broad chest while his fingers ran through your hair as you fell asleep; his dragons already curled and beginning to snore against your back lightly.

You smiled to yourself as you recalled when he gave you the golden arrow necklace after such an occasion; gently placing it around your neck as you lay there sobbing, feeling his seed leaking out of your sex. It almost made you regret having sold it. Almost. And before you knew it, you had drifted off to sleep with the memory of his voice, calling you his favorite pet, loud in your ears.

\----------

You had only slept for a couple of hours when you suddenly work up with the feeling that someone was watching you. Your eyes immediately snapped open, and the first thing you noticed was that the lights were on in the room. Panicking, you tried to sit up only to realize that your hands were tied to the bars of the headboard. Taking a shaky breath, you brace yourself and look downwards to find that your ankles are also tied and that there’s a very familiar figure staring right back at you from the foot of the bed.

Hanzo had finally found you. And he was livid.

You could practically feel the rage radiating off of him as he began slowly climb on the bed. The noisy springs rubbing against each other with each of his movements only increased your fear. You stared at him as tears reflexively began to spill down your cheeks and into your hair, and as you opened your mouth to speak, you were immediately silenced by a hard slap to your face. When you began to cry, another followed instantly afterward. You sobbed as he hit you once more before moving down to rip open your shirt.

His hand grabbed a handful of your hair and pulled your head back, forcing you to arch your back into his chest as his other hand tore your underwear off in one fail swoop. 

“Insolent whore,” he growled into your ear before biting down onto the sensitive skin of your neck.

You screamed and writhed underneath him as the pain sent a jolt throughout your system.

“HAN-,” you cried out before he silenced you once more with a kiss. You gagged as the familiar taste of copper invaded your senses. 

Hanzo’s free hand moved up to grope at your breast, kneading it harshly between his fingers, before moving on to pulling and pinching your nipple. Eventually, he relents and breaks the kiss to sit up. He easily grabs both of your legs in one arm and pushes them towards your chest, forcing you to expose your slit to him.

“Keep them there, whore,” he says while reaching into his jacket pocket, “It should be easy for you.

His words stung as you did as you were told. You couldn’t see what exactly he was doing as your legs blocked part of your view. 

Suddenly you felt something cool begin to press into your asshole, making you squirm. Hanzo swiftly smacks your ass to keep you from moving, and you’re grateful for the sting from the slap as it briefly keeps your mind from focusing on the burning pain pushing past the tight ring of muscles until you finally feel it come to an end. Your walls contract tightly around it, and you can’t help but cry out again as it begins to vibrate inside of you.

“I’m going to make you regret thinking that you could ever leave me,” Hanzo states as he unties your ankles and spreads your legs. 

You hadn’t even heard him undo his belt buckle nor unzip his pants, and yet his cock is already positioned at your entrance. The rest of him still fully dressed, his waistcoat the only other thing unbuttoned. Your legs shake in his grip, but you’re not sure if it’s out of fear or from the plug slowly pulsating in your ass. 

“Please. Please, Hanzo. I’m so sorry.”

He ignores your cries as he pushes himself into the hilt in one thrust. You were woefully unprepared to take his girth, and you can feel your walls burning once more as he grinds in you, making sure that you’re taking every inch of him.

Once he’s satisfied, he wraps your legs around his waist and leans over you before beginning to slowly pump inside. Hanzo groans as your cries of pain reach his ears, making the hairs on his body stand up. His pace is achingly slow, wanting you to feel every inch of him as he tears through your walls.

You don’t know which burning pain is worse as the pace on the vibrator begins to pick up, a sharp contrast to his steady pace. The most you can do is wrap your legs tightly around him, heels digging into his lower back, urging him to go faster.

“I tried to be nice to you, harlot. I gave you what you asked for,” he says as he begins to pick up speed. “I only asked that you provided me an heir in return, and your response was to run away.”

“No, it’s not-” 

You weren’t able to finish your sentence before his lips were on yours again. His kiss seemed needy and desperate this time, tongue mingling with yours as he tried to coax it out of your mouth before pulling away.

“Maybe it was my kindness that gave you the idea to walk all over me.”

A small moan slips from your mouth as your body finally begins to lubricate his cock, allowing him to easily slide against your spot. 

“Tell me, whore. Did you miss my cock?”

You nodded quickly only for his hand to reach up and grasp your throat and begin pressing down.

“Answer me!” he demands as his pace starts to pick up and the sound of his hips meeting yours begin to bounce off the walls.

“Y-Yes,” you manage to say, and he squeezes tighter.

“Do you think you deserve my cock after what you’ve done?”

You barely stammer out a “no” before his mouth is back on yours. His grip on your throat was not letting up. Spots slowly begin to cloud your vision before he relents and releases your throat along with your lips. His hand moves between your body and slowly starts to rub on the bundle of nerves above his cock.

“You don’t deserve my cock. Yet, here I am, giving it to you regardless of your insolence.”

Hanzo moves down to your neck and begins his markings once more, and you know that the next day, you’ll have a semi-permanent necklace to show off. You start to buck your hips into his as the fullness from both your holes slowly begins to push you to the edge. He picks up his pace once more and rubs your clit faster. 

The noises of your fluids mixing and the squeak of the mattress has your head spinning and right before you’re about to explode, he stops. His hips instead are slowly grinding into you again, and the vibrations have subsided as well. He laughs at your frustrated whines and ignores your cries once more. 

“Beg me for forgiveness before I let you cum,” he says against your ear.

“Hanzo, please. I’m so sorry; I’ll never do it again,” you urge as you try to rock your hips.

Hanzo finally releases your hair and moves the now free arm around your waist, pulling you closer towards him.

“What makes you think I’ll believe that?” he says while kissing your cheek. You feel his hand move, and suddenly the plug in your ass is on the highest setting.

“Forgive me, Hanzo!” you squirm underneath him, “I’ll do anything you want!”

“What do I want,” Hanzo demands as he begins to pump roughly inside you.

The vibrations of the plug along with him continuously thrusting against your spot has you quickly seeing stars. Only when he suddenly slaps you again do respond with the answer that he’s looking for. 

“I’ll have your heirs,” you manage to say as he’s back on your neck, “I’ll give my life to providing them for you.”

“Do you think you are worthy to carry my heirs after what you did?”

“I-I’m sorry, Hanzo. I n-never meant to hurt you,” you stammer out, and he chuckles darkly against you. The vibrations of his laugh were sending new chills throughout your body, and you sob once more as he continues with his sick game.

“When you left you took something that belonged to me,” his fingers back to quickly rubbing your bud to bring you close to the edge again. “Can you tell me what that is?”

“No,” you gasp as he places one of your legs on his shoulder, allowing him deeper access. 

You feel the end approaching as he leans down to whisper in your ear, his low voice finally sending you over the edge.

“You.”

Your walls clamp down on him making him groan as he continues speaking.

“You belong to me. Every inch of you is mine to do with as I please.”

Hanzo continues to rub at your clit, never letting the feeling of your recent orgasm subside. He keeps you on edge only to push you over again. And with each time you come on his cock, his pace gets faster.

“So, I will breed you like the whore you are. You will stay by my side and do my bidding until the day I finally tire of you. Do you understand?”

You barely heard him, but you nodded. You understood. Your body wasn’t yours anymore. It was his. It had always been his. You were just too stupid to realize it.

Eventually, Hanzo forces another orgasm out of your broken body before finally spilling inside you. He pants hard in your ear and kisses your cheek before sitting back up to pull out, watching you shiver as his warm seed drips out of you. With his rage finally subsided, he turns off the plug and slowly pulls that out as well, before untying your hands.

They immediately drop uselessly by your head. Your mind is too far gone to tell your body to move, opting instead to lay there in your sweat and fluids as Hanzo tucks himself back in. When he was done, he reached into his other pocket and held something in front of your face.

It was the golden arrow.

He slipped it around your neck once more and locked it in place. You winced as the cool metal touched the fresh wounds on your neck as he tossed a blanket over your body.  
“I suppose I can forgive you for this once,” Hanzo says as he lifts your battered body into his arms and begins to walk towards the car waiting outside. “However, I’ll have to do something to remind you never to cross me again.”

You don’t even make it out of the parking lot before you’re lulled to sleep by the hum of the engine and Hanzo’s hands running through your hair.

\----------

When you awoke, you found that you were unable to move yet again. You were naked on the floor with your arms and legs tightly shackled to the ground. Even though it was pitch black in the room the familiar smell of incense signaled that you were back in the Shimada estate. You opened your mouth to call out but found that you were gagged. 

You began to panic when you heard Hanzo’s voice call out in the darkness and a single fire was lit in the corner of the room. 

“Do not worry, pet,” he calls out to you. His back is turned to you, and he seems to be messing with something in the fire. 

“I apologize for the gag, but I didn’t want you to wake up the entire castle.”

Confused, you looked around. There was no one else in the room. Just the two of you.

Finally, he turned around to walk towards you as he held something behind his back.

“I have to make sure that you will never try that stunt again,” Hanzo says as he shows you what he’s holding. You scream in your gag as you realize what it is, a branding iron, the clan symbol burning a spectacular bright yellow.

You try to squirm, and he places his foot on your stomach, keeping you down. 

“I was hoping it wouldn’t have had to come to this, but this is vital just in case you ever forget who you belong to,” he says as he moves it down below your middle, stopping a couple of inches below your navel before pressing down.

You screech as the iron sears your flesh. Hanzo keeps it on there for a few more seconds before letting go. He tosses the iron to the side while stepping off your stomach. Bending down, he removes the gag as bile quickly reaches your mouth, and you can’t help but turn your head and throw up at the smell of your burning skin.

“Now you are truly marked by the dragon,” Hanzo says, placing a lock of hair behind your ear.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please don't hesitate to check out my other sinful prompts on my Tumblr!
> 
> ****  
> [DarkDrabblings](https://darkdrabblings.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
